twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Alicia Keys
|Partner(ka)= |Rodzeństwo=Cole Cook |Rodzice= *Terria Joseph *Craig Cook |Uczestnik wcielający się= *Anna Czartoryska-Niemczycka *Agnieszka Twardowska *Katarzyna Moś |Wykonywany utwór= *„No One” *„Empire State Of Mind” *„Fallin’” |Edycja= *Trzecia *Piąta *Ósma }} Alicia Keys, właśc. Alicia Augello Cook (ur. 25 stycznia 1981 w Nowym Jorku) — amerykańska wokalistka, autorka tekstów, multiinstrumentalistka i aktorka. Keys zadebiutowała na rynku muzycznym w 2001 roku albumem zatytułowanym Songs in A Minor, który osiągnął sprzedaż w nakładzie ponad dwunastu milionów egzemplarzy. W kolejnym roku płyta uhonorowana została pięcioma nagrodami Grammy. W 2003 roku premierę miał drugi album artystki zatytułowany The Diary of Alicia Keys, który został kupiony w ponad ośmiu milionach sztuk oraz został wyróżniony czterema nagrodami Grammy za rok 2005. Kilka miesięcy po ukazaniu się płyty na rynku ukazał się pierwszy album koncertowy Keys pt. Unplugged. W 2007 roku wokalistka wydała swoją kolejną długogrającą płytę zatytułowaną As I Am, która sprzedała się w ilości przekraczającej sześć milionów egzemplarzy. Album zapewnił artystce kolejne trzy nagrody Grammy. Oprócz kariery muzycznej, Keys wzięła udział w kilku przedsięwzięciach filmowych. Debiutem filmowym wokalistki stała się komedia As w rękawie z 2006 roku. Keys pojawiła się również jako aktorka w obrazach Niania w Nowym Jorku oraz Sekretne życie pszczół, zaś za rolę w ostatnim z filmów zdobyła nominację do nagrody NAACP Image Awards. Biografia 'Dzieciństwo' Alicia Augello Cook urodziła się w Nowym Jorku w dzielnicy Manhattanu o nazwie Hell’s Kitchen jako jedyne dziecko Teresy Augello, imigrantki pochodzenia irlandzko-włoskiego oraz Craiga Cooka, jamajskiego stewarda. W jednym z wywiadów Keys wyznała, iż jest dumna ze swojej wielorasowości „ze względu na różnorodność kulturową jaka jest obecna w jej życiu”. Jej rodzicie rozstali się, kiedy miała dwa lata, przez co dorastała u boku matki bez obecności ojca. W 1985 roku, w wieku czterech lat, wokalistka wzięła gościnny udział w programie The Cosby Show jako jedna z dziewcząt w grupie taneczno-wokalnej. W dzieciństwie artystka uczęszczała do kilku klas muzycznych i tanecznych. Keys rozpoczęła naukę gry na pianinie w wieku siedmiu lat. Pięć lat później zapisała się do Professional Performing Arts School w Nowym Jorku, zaś w wieku piętnastu lat dołączyła do chóru tejże szkoły rozpoczynając tworzenie tekstów muzycznych. Alicia Keys ukończyła Professional Performing Arts School w wieku szesnatu lat zdobywając świadectwo z najwyższą oceną. Przyjęta została na Columbia University w tym samym czasie, kiedy podpisała swój kontrakt z wytwórnią Columbia Records, jednak cztery tygodnie później opuściła uniwersytet, by skupić się na karierze muzycznej. Przez krótki okres Keys związana była kontraktem z wytwórnią So So Def Recordings, dla której nagrała własną interpretację utworu The Little Drummer Boy, który znalazł się na świątecznej składance wydanej przez So So Def Recordings. Wokalistka stworzyła i nagrała również piosenkę Dah Dee Dah (Sexy Thing), która pojawiła się na ścieżce dźwiękowej do filmu Faceci w czerni z 1997 roku. Utwór ten stał się pierwszym profesjonalnym nagraniem Alicii, jednak nie został wydany jako singel, między innymi ze względu na zerwanie kontraktu wokalistki z Columbia Records. W kolejnym roku wokalistka dołączyła do wytwórni Arista Records, jednak rok później po namowach Clive’a Davisa zaczęła działać dla J Records. Jako członkini tej wytwórni przybrała pseudonim Alicia Keys, nagrywając dwa nagrania Rock wit U i Rear View Mirror, które znalazły się na oficjalnych ścieżkach dźwiękowych do filmów, odpowiednio Shaft (2000) oraz Dr Dolittle 2 (2001). '2001-2002: ''Songs in A Mirror Swój debiutancki album studyjny Songs in A Minor Keys wydała w czerwcu 2001 roku, płyta zadebiutowała wówczas na szczycie notowania Billboard 200 najchętniej kupowanych wydawnictw w Stanach Zjednoczonych, w pierwszym tygodniu sprzedając się w ilości 236 tys. egzemplarzy15. W roku premiery album został sprzedany w ilości ponad sześciu milionów egzemplarzy i został nagrodzony sześciokrotną platyną przez Recording Industry Association of America. Płyta sprzedała się w sumie w ilości przekraczającej dwanaście milionów kopii stabilizując pozycję Keys na światowych rynkach muzycznych. Główny singel promujący wydawnictwo, utwór Fallin' utrzymywał się sześć tygodni na pierwszym miejscu listy Billboard Hot 100. Drugą kompozycją prezentującą album stała się piosenka A Woman’s Worth, która znalazła się na 3. pozycji tego samego notowania. W 2002 roku ukazała się reedycja wydawnictwa pod nazwą Remixed & Unplugged in A Minor zawierająca osiem remiksów oraz siedem akustycznych wersji utworów znajdujących się na debiutanckiej płycie wokalistki. Songs in A Minor pozwolił również Alicii na zdobycie pięciu nagród Grammy w 2002 roku w kategoriach: piosenka roku (Fallin'), najlepszy występ wokalny artystki R&B, najlepsza piosenka R&B, najlepszy debiutant oraz najlepszy albumu R&B. Kompozycja Fallin' nominowana była również w kategorii nagranie roku. Pozwoliło to na uczynienie z Keys drugiej wokalistki, która jednego wieczora zdobyła pięć nagród Grammy. W tym samym roku artystka podjęła współpracę z Christiną Aguilerą nad jej albumem Stripped, na który stworzyła, wyprodukowała i gościnnie użyczyła wokalu w piosence Impossible. W niewielkim odstępie czasu Keys wzięła również gościnny udział w dwóch serialach telewizyjnych, Czarodziejki oraz American Dreams. '''2003-2005:''The Diary of Alicia Keys oraz Unplugged Następca debiutanckiego albumu studyjnego Keys, The Diary of Alicia Keys został wydany w grudniu 2003. Jej druga płyta zadebiutowała na pozycji pierwszej zestawienia Billboard 200 w pierwszym tygodniu od premiery sprzedając się w postaci 618 tys. egzemplarzy czyniąc z wokalistki artystkę 2003 roku, która w przeciągu tygodnia od daty wydania wydawnictwa sprzedała najwięcej płyt. Album sprzedał się w Stanach Zjednoczonych w ilości ponad czterech milionów czterystu tysięcy kopii i odznaczony został czterokrotnie platyną przez RIAA. Na całym świecie The Diary of Alicia Keys został zakupiony przez ponad osiem milionów odbiorców stając się szóstym pod względem wielkości sprzedaży albumem z gatunku R&B nagranym przez kobietę. Single promujące, You Don’t Know My Name oraz If I Ain’t Got You zajęły pozycje w Top 5 notowania Billboard Hot 100, zaś trzeci utwór prezentujący album znalazł się na dziesiątym miejscu zestawienia. Ostatni singel promujący wydawnictwo, kompozycja Karma nie zyskała tak spektakularnego sukcesu jak poprzednie single, znalazła się bowiem na 20. pozycji tego notowania. W 2004 roku Keys wydała powieść Tears for Water: Songbook of Poems and Lyrics, na którą składają się wiersze z jej pamiętnika oraz tekstów piosenek. Tytuł książki wokalistka zaczerpnęła z jednego ze swoich poematów o tytule Love and Chains. W jednym z wywiadów przyznała, że nazwa książki jest „fundamentem wszystkiego co napisała, zaś to opiera się na łzach szczęścia, bólu, smutku i depresji”. Powieść zyskała na sukcesie stając się bestsellerem książkowym listy New York Times. W następnym roku wokalistka otrzymała cztery nagrody Grammy w kategoriach: najlepszy występ wokalny artystki R&B za kompozycję If I Ain’t Got You, najlepsza piosenka R&B (You Don’t Know My Name), najlepszy album R&B oraz najlepszy występ R&B w duecie bądź grupie za utwór My Boo z udziałem Ushera. W lipcu 2005 Keys zarejestrowała akustyczny koncert w Brooklyn Academy of Music z serii MTV Unplugged. Podczas występu artystka zaprezentowała nowe aranżacje swoich utworów oraz kilka własnych interpretacji znanych piosenek. Dwupłytowe wydawnictwo ukazało się w październiku 2005. Album pod tytułem Unplugged zadebiutował na szczycie zestawienia Billboard 200 sprzedając się w ilości 196 tys. egzemplarzy. W Stanach Zjednoczonych płytę ową nabyło ponad milion słuchaczy, co pozwoliło na uzyskanie statusu platynowej płyty. Na całym świecie Unplugged sprzedał się w postaci przekraczającej dwa miliony kopii. Pierwszy singel promujący album, kompozycja Unbreakable znalazła się na pozycji 34. zestawienia Billboard Hot 100. '2006-2008: Debiut filmowy oraz As I Am W 2006 roku Keys została uhonorowana nagrodą NAACP Image Awards w kategoriach najlepsza wokalistka oraz najlepsza piosenka. W tym samym roku artystka otrzymała nagrodę od organizacji Songwriters Hall of Fame wyróżniającej wybitnych autorów tekstów piosenek. Pod koniec 2006 roku wzięła również udział w serialu animowanym Przyjaciele z podwórka użyczając głosu jednej z postaci oraz śpiewając piosenkę o tytule Almost Everything Is Boinga Here. Wraz z końcem tego samego roku u babci wokalistki zdiagnozowano załamanie nerwowe, po którym w niewielkim odstępie czasu zmarła. Na początku 2007 roku premierę kinową miał debiut filmowy wokalistki, komedia kryminalna As w rękawie. W filmie artystka wcieliła się w rolę morderczyni o imieniu Georgia Sykes, występując u boku Bena Afflecka i Andy’ego Garcíi. W tym samym roku Keys pojawiła się również w komedii romantycznej Niania w Nowym Jorku, która powstała na podstawie książki z 2002 roku. W filmie wokalistka zagrała wraz z Scarlett Johansson oraz Chrisem Evansem. Kilka miesięcy później artystka pojawiła się w serialu Rodzina Duque wcielając się w samą siebie. Trzeci album studyjny Keys, As I Am wydany został w listopadzie 2007 roku. Wydawnictwo zadebiutowało na szczycie zestawienia Billboard 200 sprzedając się w postaci 742 tys. egzemplarzy. Album stał się czwartym z kolei, który zadebiutował na szczycie notowania najlepiej sprzedających się wydawnictw w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Do tej pory As I Am znalazł około czterech milionów nabywców w rodzimym kraju wokalistki, dzięki czemu zyskał status potrójnej platynowej płyty. Na całym świecie sprzedał się w ilości przekraczającej sześć milionów kopii. Głównym singlem promującym album stał się utwór No One, który zajął pierwsze pozycje w notowaniach Billboard Hot 100 oraz Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs. Druga kompozycja Like You'll Never See Me Again znalazła się na 12 miejscu zestawienia Hot 100. Kolejne single promujące album, utwory Teenage Love Affair oraz Superwoman nie zyskały sukcesu na rynku muzycznym w Stanach Zjednoczonych. W 2008 roku wokalistka zyskała kolejne trzy nagrody Grammy w kategoriach najlepsza wokalistka R&B, najlepsza piosenka R&B (No One) oraz najlepszy występ wokalny artystki R&B (No One). Keys wystąpiła również na gali śpiewając piosenkę Learnin' the Blues Franka Sinatry oraz singel No One w duecie z Johnem Mayerem. W tym samym roku Keys wzięła udział w kampanii promocyjnej firmy Dove, występując w kilku odcinkach serialu stworzonego w celach promocyjnych. W połowie 2008 roku ukazała się kompozycja Another Way to Die nagrana z gościnnym udziałem Jacka White’a promująca film Quantum of Solace. Utwór znalazł się na reedycji albumu As I Am o nazwie As I Am: The Super Edition. W październiku 2008 na ekrany wszedł film Sekretne życie pszczół, w którym jedną z głównych ról, u boku Queen Latify oraz Jennifer Hudson, zagrała Keys. Dramat powstał na podstawie książki z 2003 roku o tym samym tytule. Za grę aktorską w filmie wokalistka została nominowana do nagrody NAACP Image Awards w kategorii najlepszej aktorki drugoplanowej. Na początku 2009 roku zdobyła również, dwunastą w swojej karierze, nagrodę Grammy w kategorii najlepszy występ wokalny artystki R&B za utwór Superwoman. '''2009-2011: ''The Element of Freedom W połowie 2009 roku wokalistka podjęła współpracę z innymi artystami z branży muzycznej. Wraz z producentem Swizz Beatzem stworzyła oraz wyprodukowała utwór Million Dollar Bill, który znalazł się na siódmym albumie studyjnym Whitney Houston, I Look to You. Kompozycja wydana została jako singel i zdobyła sukces w wielu krajach europejskich. Keys użyczyła również swego wokalu w piosence Empire State of Mind z repertuaru Jaya Z. Wydany jako singel utwór znalazł się na jedenastej płycie rapera The Blueprint 3 oraz został odnotowany na pierwszej pozycji notowania Billboard Hot 100. Czwarty album studyjny Keys The Element of Freedom pojawił się na światowych rynkach muzycznych w grudniu 2009 roku. Pierwszy singel promujący wydawnictwo, utwór Doesn’t Mean Anything ukazał się 22 września 2009. Singel znalazł się na 60. miejscu zestawienia Billboard Hot 100 oraz na 14. pozycji notowania Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs. 'Od 2012: Girl on Fire Pod koniec listopada 2012 roku Keys wydała swój piąty album długogrający zatytułowany Girl on Fire, który promowany był przez singiel o tym samym tytule. Płyta dotarła do pierwszego miejsca amerykańskich list przebojów. Drugim utworem promującym album został singiel „Brand New Me”, wcześniej wokalistka wydała także dwie kompozycje promocyjne: „New Day” oraz „Not Even the King” napisana we współpracy ze szkocką piosenkarką Emeli Sandé. We wrześniu tego roku Keys nawiązała współpracę z marką sportową Reebok, dla której zaprojektowała własny model butów sneakers. W 2014 roku nagrała w duecie z Kendrickiem Lamarem piosenkę „It's on Again” wykorzystaną w oficjalnej ścieżce dźwiękowej filmu Spiderman 2. W lipcu tego roku ogłosiła zmianę menedżera z Willa Botwina z Red Light Management na Rona Laffitte'a i Guya Oseary'ego z Maverick. We wrześniu zamieściła na swoim oficjalnym profilu w serwisie Facebook teledysk do piosenki „We Are Here”, który napisała w trakcie drugiej ciąży. W obszernej wiadomości dla fanów zamieszczonej wraz z linkiem do klipu wokalistka przyznała, że napisała utwór z myślą o swoim przyszłym dziecku oraz o świecie, na który chcę wprowadzić moje potomstwo66. W ramach promocji zarówno samego singla, jak i społecznego przekazu, Keys zorganizowała specjalną akcję #WeAreHere, w ramach której nakłaniała swoich fanów do publikowania na swoich profilach w serwisach społecznościowych postów z uwzględnieniem powodów, dla których są tu i teraz, czym nawiązała do tytułu singla. W akcji wzięło udział kilku międzynarodowych artystów, w tym m.in. producent i wokalista Pharrell Williams oraz piosenkarka Jennifer Lopez. W listopadzie tego roku Keys zapowiedziała wydania serii książek dla dzieci. Pierwszy tom nosił tytuł Blue Moon: From the Journals of MaMa Mae and LeeLee. W maju 2016 ukazał się singiel "In Common", zapowiadający szósty studyjny album artystki. Życie prywatne Od 31 lipca 2010 roku jest żoną Swizza Beatza. 14 października 2010 roku urodziła swojego pierwszego syna, Egypta. Pod koniec lipca 2014 roku poinformowała, że pod koniec grudnia spodziewa się drugiego dziecka. Drugi syn wokalistki, Genesis przyszedł na świat 27 grudnia 2014 roku. Dyskografia '''Albumy studyjne *Songs in A Minor (2001) *The Diary of Alicia Keys (2003) *As I Am (2007) *The Element of Freedom (2009) *Girl on Fire (2012) 'Albumy koncertowe' *Unplugged (2005) Filmografia Oryginalne wykonanie 'Edycja trzecia' center 'Edycja piąta' center 'Edycja óśma' center Zobacz też *Anna Czartoryska-Niemczycka *Agnieszka Twardowska *Katarzyna Moś Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści trzeciej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści piątej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści ósmej edycji